Semiconductor memory devices, including persistent memory devices such as flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. More generally, persistent or non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory implemented using any of a variety of technologies) retains stored information even without power, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information.
Particular types of data written to persistent or non-volatile memory, such as error log data, power fail data, and logical-to-physical mapping tables are read back only a limited number of times (e.g., less than a dozen times). Nevertheless, persistent or non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory systems, typically store these particular types of data in the same fashion (e.g., with write operations designed for high endurance) as data that is read back repeatedly (e.g., thousands of times).